


亡路

by illumidust



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumidust/pseuds/illumidust
Summary: 25岁露x17岁耀时间线是九十年代，苏联解体之后文/zzzhy





	亡路

王耀在被猛地敲晕的时候他的齿缝间刚要挤出一句脏话。  
我操你妈。王耀在失去意识前恶狠狠地想，我要骂他。

如果要王耀说，他肯定不觉得自己是个好人，但也绝对不犯事，至少不犯杀人放火的事。  
在他抱着一堆生活用品从杂货店里走出来时，还向一群学校里的女孩子打了招呼，面色如常地拐进小巷子里，看着四下无人，一拐肘打碎一辆伏尔加的玻璃。  
几乎就在玻璃碎掉的瞬间他猝不及防被一个有力的手臂擒住脖子，将他硬生地转过面，他刚要挣扎就被一根冰凉的东西抵住脑袋。  
王耀一下子血液往回流，向着那个冰凉的玩意流去。他完了，王耀恍惚有一种心脏停跳的错觉，他感觉身体不受控制地抖了一下。  
远远有几束手电光打来，在他身后的人压着声音低吼一句，离远点，不然他就没命了。  
远处的手电停止了前进，声音从手电后面传来，“冷静！有什么事可以和警方说！”  
身后的人低低冷笑了一声，咬着牙骂了一句，“放屁。”  
就在手电又要靠近的时候，抵着王耀的枪离开他的脑袋，打碎一只手电，然后向外一拐打向了巷子的拐角。手电光源转了个向，王耀被扯着往车框上撞，似乎是算好的一样，王耀不偏不倚地砸到后脑勺，一瞬间就没了力气，疼得他眼里闪出点眼泪，眼前冒黑，他想骂人，下一秒就被摔进车里，脑袋不知道又磕到了什么，眼前一黑就彻底晕过去了。

王耀醒来的时候，头痛得要命，耳边好像一直回响着呜呜的轰鸣，一声一声，像是从很远的地方传来。他想吐，呜呜的轰鸣在催促他原本就没有什么东西的胃，他只能再次闭上眼睛。他艰难地回忆起事情的经过，他肯定不觉得自己是个好人，也不犯事，但是他在边缘行走。他注意到巷子里那辆军绿色伏尔加里有一袋子东西，不起眼的放在副驾驶位置下面，皱皱巴巴，像是想要降低自身的存在，但他一眼就看出来了，那是一袋钱。他需要钱。  
像做过很多次的那样，看着四下无人，在手肘处一用力，就能把玻璃敲碎，拿走钱。  
他需要钱。  
谁都需要钱。

脑子开始缓慢运转，像年久失修的钟表的齿轮，发出铁锈被磨下的声音，王耀注意到耳边真的有呜呜的声响，不是错觉，他这才发现，他躺着的地方逼仄狭小，并且在抖动。他终于意识到他在车上。是那辆军绿的老式伏尔加。  
对了，他要骂他。  
我操你妈。  
喉咙里干涩地扯着，他没发出声响。他突然也失去了骂人的冲动。  
“水在旁边，在座位底下，找找就行。”王耀眼前冒星星，却听到了意料之外的中文。  
他转过头，却又意料之外的看到了一头阳光般灿烂的金发和高加索人特有的侧脸。一时间王耀忘记了找水。他张了张嘴，还是没发出声音。  
对方意识到王耀的动作，也偏过头看着他，眼睛是和头发一样的颜色，闪着太阳似的光。“我大学学的中文，说的还行吧。”脸上似乎扬起骄傲的模样，不知从哪抽出一瓶水递给王耀，“我看了你的学生证，是中国人吧。对不起啊当时情况紧急，只能借你身体一用，不过你也打碎我的窗，算扯平了吧？”  
“前面有个小镇，我赔你钱，然后你就从那搭车回去，听到没有？”  
王耀没有回答，他把头靠在车窗边，上面是他打碎的玻璃窟窿，冷风呼呼地灌进车内，直叫人打冷噤。

青年不知从哪找到一块塑料板压在玻璃的破口上。青年似乎对什么都不着急，但王耀认识这种人，潦草地掩埋着风尘，在不知去向的旅途中亡命。他跟在青年身边，走在街道上，三三两两的行人，清冷的空气里他恍惚间嗅到了一丝酒的味道。  
“送你到这，钱放你口袋里了啊。”青年弯下腰将钱放进王耀外套的口袋里，“Ну, пока.（那么，再见）”  
伊万刚一转身，便被少年抓住了手腕，他听见少年压低了声音，带着寒湿的水汽泡进了被刻意压低的少年嗓音中，听起来像泡在水中的冰块在被玻璃一下一下敲击。  
他说：“带我一起走吧。”

“带我一起走吧”。  
伊万不合时宜地想起了他看过的某些浪漫电影——被生活压迫的美丽少女泪眼朦胧地牵起男主角的手，颤抖着声线说着：“带我一起走吧。”  
——显然不是现在这样。  
他现在没有心情陪一个未成年的小孩玩叛逆期离家出走寻求刺激的游戏。他沉默了一会，依旧温和地笑笑，问，“我为什么要带着你走呢？”  
“因为，”少年抬头看着伊万，语气像是在谈论今天早上的天气一样，眼睛里没有任何波澜，“你的车钥匙在我这。”  
伊万心下一沉，他不用摸口袋就知道钥匙不在，少年沉静的模样，让他确定了钥匙真真切切的不在他身上。  
看见他冷下去的脸，少年放开了手，接着说，“我会开车，我可以做你的司机。”

“我叫王耀。”打着火的未成年司机偏过头看着伊万笑了一下，“你司机的名字。”  
年轻真好。伊万在心里嘀咕一下，显得自己已然是一位半百老人，实际上才二十出头。年轻真傻。  
“王孙归不归的王，荣耀的耀。”少年热着车，接着说，“你只看到拼音吧，不知道哪个字。”  
“布拉金斯基，伊万·布拉金斯基。”伊万把自己窝在副驾驶里，拉上了围巾，看上去想要睡上一觉，“走吧。”  
“你是什么时候拿的钥匙。”  
“刚刚，你给我塞钱的时候。”  
“哦。”伊万声音闷闷的埋在围巾下。

王耀的表坏了，他不清楚时间，只能靠着太阳来辨别时间。 太阳变成了白色，昏晦不明，无力的照在一片雪上。  
第一天他们俩都没有交谈，伊万指挥着他左走右拐，避开摄像头和监控。晚上他就着自己的外套窝在后座里怎么样都睡不着，他感觉自己好像离他的房子越来越远，又好像从未离开，白色茫然的大地，和逼近的冬天让他感到莫名的迷茫，他在半梦半醒间感觉自己像一个干渴在沙漠里的旅人。他可能快死了。  
第二天的凌晨四点多，王耀从外套里起身，他手快要冻得没有了知觉。他把手捂在外套里企图让自己的手指能稍微活动一下，就听到伊万带着点抱怨的声音从前座传来，你就不能开个暖气吗。  
他们一直在走。王耀不太清楚他们现在在哪，但是他能感觉到他们在往南走。就像候鸟过冬。  
王耀第二天晚上听了伊万的话，在后半夜打着车开了点暖气，但他的手紧紧攥住插在锁孔里的钥匙，稍稍有一点动静就惊醒。他感觉有人在试图轻轻抬起他的手，于是他攥得更紧，恍惚感觉他的手要磨掉一层皮，鲜血淋漓。  
第三天他看起来整个人像几天几夜没有合眼，眼下一片青恹，手心果然一片通红。  
伊万看着他刚要开口，他就笑着拒绝，“我很称职的。”  
伊万把一块面包丢进他怀里，  
“好吧。但是你需要先吃早餐。”

车开到街角一家便利店，空旷的水泥路和街道，好像整个世界都睡着了。伊万懒懒地伸着懒腰，便利店也进入了梦乡。  
看店的人瞪着眼冷冷地看着店里唯一的客人。王耀快速地在货架上挑好东西，匆匆结账时一摸口袋，只有几张纸钱，而没有某样金属物品。  
钥匙还插在车上。  
王耀突然觉得世界都在旋转，冷气从骨头里冒出来，冷得他不住地抖着。  
汗从额角冒出来，被风一吹就能被冷得头疼。  
店员慢慢给商品结算，抬眼瞥了瞥这个脸色青白的东方少年。  
王耀听到了他从鼻腔里几乎不可闻的一声轻蔑的哼声。他想催促，但是他知道没用。  
结完账王耀抱着一堆杂物转身，他一定走了，他想，本来就该这样。  
他什么都不知道，可是王耀被抛下就要等着被人抓住，死亡，或者死亡一样活着。难道不是这样吗，就像新手总要有个师傅带进门，王耀没有选择，他只能跟着伊万。  
军绿色的伏尔加，蒙着一层厚厚的霜，静静睡在路边。伊万在里面懒懒地靠在椅背上，似乎是察觉到王耀的目光，抬头对着他笑了一下。  
忽然之间，那种失而复得惊甚至超过了喜，一瞬间王耀想要流泪，但也没什么好流的。王耀的步子突然轻飘了起来，他感觉漫天的星星都在微微抖动着。  
王耀拉开后门把东西放进去，伊万向后看着他笑，“小孩，我迟早得把你送走。”  
王耀说：“嗯。”  
他起身关门，刚碰到门框的一刹那，一声尖锐的爆鸣划过夜空，王耀来不及反应。  
砰。  
伊万瞬间惊醒，大手一扯几乎是拖着把王耀拖进后座，翻身坐到驾驶位。车是着的，伊万猛地一踩油门，车子发出不堪重负的轰鸣，却也如离弦的箭飞也似的开走。  
后面的火光四溅，追着车轮，后挡风玻璃全碎了，混着冰碎散落，掉了王耀一身。  
王耀在被射中的刹那并没有疼痛，只有瞬间的失重感。他感觉像自己猝不及防推进冰窟里，被刺骨的海水包裹。  
渐渐感官回笼，疼痛像一条细蛇缠住他的身体，他意识到自己的左肩被击中，血在泊泊涌出伤口，子弹应该还在里面。他的身体在微微发抖，但他的头脑却异常清醒。  
伊万将油门踩到底，车轰隆作响。  
“枪。”  
他听到一声微弱颤抖的声音，“在哪？”  
“在座位下面！”  
王耀咬着牙从下面拖出箱子，用颤抖手臂夹着枪身，右手利落地组装，上膛，架在椅背上。  
稳一点。稳一点。  
王耀对准驾驶。  
火光从身边擦过。  
第一颗，第二颗，第三颗。打碎对方玻璃，打到副驾驶的肩膀。  
一颗子弹飞过，蹭着王耀的耳边飞过，打在前玻璃上。伊万回头看了一眼，喊，“你回来点！”  
王耀没有动。  
后面的车发出嘶哑的吼叫，从旁边逼近。  
他漆黑的眼中几乎看不见光。他是什么，他想，他还没有想过杀人是以这种方式。  
呼啸。  
伊万和他近乎同时开的枪，他打向了司机的胸口，伊万打向了轮胎。  
车失去了控制，往他们这边偏斜，副驾驶抓住方向盘向他们逼来。伊万也摆过车身撞去。失去重心的车往另一边倒去，掀翻在地，轰的一声，在附着冰的地上燃烧了起来。  
王耀眼前发昏，失去意识。  
“на хуй...”（fu*k）

风呼呼的从碎掉的玻璃灌进来，发出刺拉响声。王耀是被冷醒的。天刚刚露出点亮光，他眨了眨眼睛，看到伊万在车盖前敲捣，估计是修不好，他泄了气的放下车盖子，从口袋里摸出烟，靠在车边闷闷的抽着。  
王耀从后座爬起来，伤口已经包扎好，薄薄的血渗出来在纱布上凝成红褐色。车已经不成样子了，车窗玻璃几乎全碎，座位上也沾着结成硬片的血迹，不过车上的玻璃碎片被清理了七七八八。  
他把盖在身上的外衣穿起来，打开车门，学着伊万靠在车边。冷风吹过，他瑟缩了一下，扯过衣服帽子盖在头上，身上的衣服是伊万的，风从四面八方灌进宽大的衣服，他只能整个人缩在衣服里。  
他伸手摸进伊万的口袋拿出一根烟，咬在唇边凑近，含含糊糊地说着，“借个火。”  
伊万拿出打火机，人却没有要接过的意思，只是凑近他，偏过头，把嘴里的烟靠近打火机。他只能拢着手把火点着，微光里那一簇小小的火光扭曲，跳动，下一秒就要熄灭。火光在少年脸上起舞，映着他因寒冷和失血而苍白的脸。  
王耀吸进一口烟，苦。  
他笼在一团烟里，黑色的长发没有束起，显得他的脸色愈发苍白，只有一双漆黑的眼睛在烟雾中微微发亮。两人一言不发地抽着烟，天边的光被云遮住，公路又被昏暗笼罩。伊万玩着打火机，咔嗒咔嗒，光亮，黯淡，光亮，黯淡。看着东方少年忽明忽暗的脸，开口，“跟着我，会死的。”  
“唔，嗯。”少年含糊地应了一声，闷闷的吐出一口烟。  
“我母亲是妓女。”王耀抬起头看着伊万，笑了笑，“在我能记事开始，我母亲不和我说话，她说的一句话总是，”少年忽然搂过伊万的颈脖，像一只懒惰的猫舒长了身子，从喉咙里发出带着湿气的微小喘息，“啊......好棒啊，慢一点......”  
伊万一下子不知所措地被他搂着，双手不知怎么放，怕烟头碰到瓷娃娃似的少年，只能无措地悬在半空。  
但王耀立刻放开了他，眉眼里藏着无所谓的苦笑，接着说，“父亲在我很小的时候就死了，在来苏...俄罗斯不久之后。你明白吗？我没有父亲，母亲不管我。在遇到你之前，我是一边打工一边读书。母亲欠了很多债，有时候饭都吃不上。所以有时候会偷钱。当时我打碎你车窗就是想拿钱。......你的钱放在副驾驶太显眼了，以后不要了。”  
“所以你想要跑？那......至少是你的母亲，她怎么办？”  
王耀抬眼看着伊万，摇摇头，说，“你先听我说完。母亲是被包养的，那个人看上了我，于是母亲答应了等我18岁就把我送去，他会给一笔钱给母亲。”王耀低头，“我有什么办法。我逃过，被抓了。我很快就18岁了。反正啊，都是命一条，都会死的。我不在乎了，我就要逃，我不要最后死在一张床上。”  
手中的烟渐渐烧到了头，云很厚，光依旧透不出来。闪烁的红点像漫无目的的火把，闪动了几下，就被扔在地上，碾灭。  
风刮在空旷的公路，不知为什么呜呜的响，像聚集着的狼群的嗥叫。  
“那你呢。”王耀把头向后仰，靠在车顶，问，“我全都说了，你呢？”  
“嗯。”  
王耀拖长了调子轻声像唱歌一样：“太不公平了，太不公平了——”  
伊万双眼看着前方蓝色墨水一样的云压在灰色的雪上，在地平线再往上点，翻出一条染着浅黄色的细线。是太阳。他知道其实王耀对他的故事并不在意，但他就是想说。  
“告诉你也无所谓了。我去暗杀一个政府官员，给了他脑门一枪子，但是我被同...事暴露。就这样。”  
“真难受。”  
“嗯。”  
“我像你这样的年纪，或者比你小一点点吧，我一直觉得布尔什维克是我从未看到过的希望，多好啊。我那时对布尔什维克深信不疑，‘布尔什维克使我从未看到未来如此清晰’，我以前写的，挺好的吧。”  
“都是命一条。你说的。”  
王耀突然笑了，“对，是我说的。”他转头看向伊万，“我想知道，在便利店的时候你怎么没走。”  
伊万扔掉手中的烟，低头看着结着霜的公路，他心中辗转着“因为那里太偏你回不去”这个理由，在他喉咙里滚动了一下，开口说，  
“因为我很自私，我不想你走。”

伊万似乎放弃了修车，他们在车上听歌，抽烟，吃午餐。车里的音响坏了一个，发出低低的闷响。  
音响里放着Carpenters的歌。  
[sing，sing a song，  
[sing out loud，  
[sing out strong，  
[sing of good things not bad，  
[sing of happy not sad，  
[.............  
伊万坐在后排，和王耀裹着同一张毯子。  
伊万感觉自己是一棵被蛀空的老树，伫立在不见月亮的河边，风呼呼的像哭泣，王耀就坐在河边静静看着他。  
他感到自己眼皮越来越沉重。就这样吧，他对自己说，就这样吧。  
王耀突然动了动，头枕在伊万的肩上，他问，“伊万，你睡了吗？”  
“还没。”伊万沉闷地回应着，他脑子里快要变成了黏糊糊的一团，“但是快了。”  
“哦。”王耀沉默了一会，又开口说，“伊万，其实我很喜欢活着的感觉。”  
“嗯。那很好啊，祝你长命百岁。”伊万感觉被王耀吵得清醒了些，他含糊地推塞着，希望对方能够安静下来。“所以说，快睡吧。”  
“不，我才刚刚起床，你忘了？”  
“已经下午了，要睡觉了。”  
王耀似乎也显得睡意朦胧，却接着说，“那我问你一个问题，问完我就睡觉。”  
“好吧，那等等就睡觉。”伊万把脸转了过来。  
两人呼吸纠缠着，毯子被裹得紧，那些温湿的呼吸被灌进的风打散，睡意在两人之间弥漫。王耀的声音像是飘在水面的羽毛，“你喜欢什么？”  
伊万看着王耀漆黑的眼睛，里面像是藏着茶水晃荡，埋在冰原深处，终有一天他就要生根发芽，藤蔓根枝撞碎冰壳，参天叶茂。  
“你想知道什么？”  
王耀突然笑了起来，他捏过伊万的手，摸着他凸起的腕骨，“我很喜欢，凸出的骨节，撑起皮肤的幅度，很喜欢。”他捧起伊万的手，对着他的手呵了一口气，痒痒搔搔的，“或者是，小腹，”王耀引着他的手摸向自己的小腹，没有肌肉，平平的，像是在酝酿一个生命，“孕育生命。”  
伊万感觉自己像被剖开了壳，从黑暗森林深处的地方寻找，他鬼使神差地开口，“我喜欢黑色的长发，有点乱，有点湿那种，或者干净柔软的。”  
“伊万，你喜欢我吗？”王耀的声音泡在水中，激起一点水花。  
着火点在降低。  
他的声音构造出一个黄昏的美梦，“伊万，想要做吗。”

“伊万，醒醒。”王耀推了推靠在他身上的伊万，他在梦中被不知什么沉沉压住，快要喘不过气来，一睁眼，是伊万睡熟靠在了他身上。  
伊万动了动，王耀以为他没醒，又要去推，却看到伊万紫色的双眼在傍晚的阴翳中闪烁着光。  
“你知道你很重吗？”王耀偏过头推了推伊万，伊万却没有动。王耀疑惑地抬起头看着他，“怎么了吗？”  
“我们......”伊万有些艰难地开口，“听着歌睡着了？”  
明明是简单的问题，王耀却认真地回忆了一下，“可以这么说吧。你比我先睡着一会，我看了一下周围觉得没有太大危险，也睡了。”  
“也许可能会有点危险......”  
“不，没事了。”伊万打断了他，神情不自然地起了身，“你再休息一会，我去看看车能不能修好。”  
“不，等等——”王耀伸手握住他的手腕，“我还没说完，伊万。”  
“我知道，我不是担心危险...”  
“不是，”王耀手指轻轻划过伊万的腕骨，“我是说，你刚刚压在我身上的时候，顶到我了。”少年的眼睛直直望进一片紫色的水波里，刚睡醒的鼻音带着意味不明的沙哑，在伊万耳边炸开，“伊万，你硬了。”  
伊万在一瞬间感到他人生中的第一次无比窘迫，这使他想起小时候在学校里第一次和别人打架，一转头就看见老师的脸，老师说，我都看到了。  
“对，对不起...”  
王耀握着他的手凑近，“你有反应，”他认真地像是回答课堂问题，“是因为我吗？”  
伊万很没出息的想逃，梦中的王耀和现实重叠，却又不一样，模糊的光穿过云缝。黄昏日落。  
“是。”  
王耀湿热的呼吸辗转落在伊万耳边，黑色的头发滑落，挠得伊万痒。  
“我帮你。”

伊万根本没想到事情的发展，他们一定是疯了。他们车窗碎着，风从四面八方吹进来，后挡风用报纸粘着，哗啦哗啦的响。  
王耀窝在伊万的怀里，修长的手指环着他的阴茎上下滑动。他偏着头去咬着伊万的唇，一小口一小口的轻咬。伊万的呼吸越来越重，他有些不能控制地抱着王耀，捧着他的脸亲吻，交换唾液。王耀的呼吸渐渐乱了起来，手却还在下意识地活动，他感到手里的东西正在变大，于是他手指攀上顶部，沿着边缘勾划。伊万放开他的唇，在他的肩窝上，在他的耳边落下一声低重的喘息，他感到他的手湿了。  
王耀拿着纸巾擦着手，他双腿分开跪在伊万两边，他凑的很近，两人呼吸黏滞着。他捧着伊万的脸，直直地望进里面一片紫色的海。  
“我很喜欢，”王耀搂着伊万的颈脖，“我很喜欢你的眼睛。紫色的。”他慢慢亲着他的侧脸，“看上去让我想到了水里的月亮。”  
“伊万，”  
梦中的少年不如现实缱绻，伊万不着边际地想。其实他在宇宙深处什么也没有找到，剩下灰色的尘土在黑暗里偏旋着微光。  
“我喜欢黑色的长发，有点乱，有点湿那种，或者干净柔软的。”  
“伊万，你喜欢我吗？”  
“伊万，想要做吗？”

王耀怎么也没想到，伊万是第一次。  
王耀疼得脸色有些发白，但还是一点一点地吃了进去。  
伊万也不好受，甬道过于紧致湿热，王耀稍稍动一下就一阵刺激。  
“你.......一直没做过吗？”  
伊万双眼里面一片水在打转，“为什么......我会做过啊？难道......你做过？”  
王耀身体抖了一下，低头亲了一下伊万的唇角，笑了笑，喘了口气，“我？我肯定做过啊......”  
伊万眨眨眼，“你不是，18才......”  
“18是把我......送去他那......”王耀叹了一口气，“嘘，别吵......”  
王耀眼看着情况，心一横，便憋着一口气一下坐到底，那根东西全吃了进去，两个人都哼出了声。  
“我带着你......找到我的前列腺，你记住......”伊万的太大，王耀没办法一下适应，他的腰开始泛酸，声音也颤颤巍巍地抖着。  
他引导着伊万去找，可真的一下碰到那里的时候，王耀几乎是瞬间收紧了甬道，手胡乱地撑在伊万胸前，喉咙里发出啜泣一般的喘息。  
伊万也被瞬间缩紧的甬道刺激到，他低低的哼了一声，他抱过身体颤抖的王耀，似乎意识到那是不寻常的一处，下身开始律动，浅浅深深地撞击着那一点。  
王耀低低的声音像是被欺负狠了一样染着哭泣。他几乎不能忍受那样的快感沿着尾脊攀上，他开始胡乱地摇着头求饶，“不.......不要了......伊万，伊万，太过了......啊！”  
伊万没有停下。他感到王耀开始滴水，后面也越来越柔软，他亲上了王耀的唇，舔走他眼角的泪水。他小心翼翼地学着他看过那些影像学来的东西，又不忍心弄坏了身下的少年。  
明明风还在从四周灌进来，可是两人的体温却在上升。汗打湿了王耀的长发，散乱的，混着一点点的湿意。  
宇宙交织在了一起，星辰碎裂了，一部分是他的左手，一部分是他的右手。  
星尘在银河漫游，遇上了爆炸的超新星。它的遗骸变成了云，云的中央是一颗高速自转的中子星。  
中子星。  
中子星。  
王耀搂过他胡乱地吻着，他抱住王耀，王耀在发抖，他一边抖一边一阵一阵地泄着精液。高潮来的瞬间，突然收紧的后穴，伊万吻着他射在了里面。

王耀做了个梦。  
他梦见一个广场，很多很多的人在唱歌跳舞，有人在用音响放着歌，模模糊糊的，听不清楚。  
[A cheap holiday in other people＇s misery，  
[I don't wanna holiday in the sun，  
[I wanna go to the...  
[I wanna see some history]  
人们拉着他问他要不要跳舞，他说了不。人们没有勉强他，只是接着走了。  
[In sensurround sound in a two inch wall  
[well I was waiting for the communist call！  
[......  
他在人群里走着，不知道要寻找什么，他只觉得要找到。  
他心中荒芜的荒诞，变成了碎片似的场景。他依旧走着，他要寻找。  
他看见伊万在人群的肩膀的缝隙里，那双紫色的眼睛，在灯火下变成了月亮一样的颜色。  
他走上前去。伊万没有跳舞，但是他在唱歌。那些遥远的歌。  
突然人群中冲出一个人大喊着：  
摇滚是资产阶级的阴谋！他们意图利用摇滚使得一些潜在的革命者沉沦其中无法自拔！成为极端空虚绝望的一批社会渣滓！！ 你们这群社会渣滓！！  
[I am a antichrist！  
[I don't know what I want！！  
[......  
[please don＇t be waiting for me]  
然后他听到了金属碰撞的声音，像是铃铛摇晃，又像是有人在敲着楼梯的扶手。  
扶手......  
为什么是扶手......  
恍恍惚惚时王耀突然醒了过来，他意识到碰击声是真实的声音，他睁眼看到伊万在车前鼓弄，叮叮当当的声音就从那里发出来。  
伊万似乎没有注意到王耀醒了，于是王耀心安理得地独占一整张毯子，转个身继续眯了一会。  
“王耀？醒了吗？车能开了。”伊万透过玻璃碎裂的窗探着金色的脑袋进来，忍不住伸手揉了揉王耀的头发。  
刚洗完的手带着水，弄湿了王耀的一小绺头发。

老式的伏尔加像是一个兢兢业业的老将军，王耀一直怀疑它是不是不会停止工作。它坏了又修修了又坏，无言无语的载着两个人，不知道去往何方。  
眼前的景象越来越像是冬天，又越来越像是春天，绿色的伏尔加，就平静地驶在霜雪上。  
采购通常是王耀来做，伊万有时也会，但很少。伊万不太会买东西，一般是见到什么买什么，王耀相比起来就显得靠谱很多，伊万称之为“中国人的持家”。  
车不知在往哪开，只觉得周围的建筑渐渐多起来。伊万把车开过转角停下，对王耀说声“等我”就下了车。他一转身走进一家小角落里的便利店。  
伊万很快就从里面出来，提着一个小红袋子。他把袋子打个结就放在后座。  
车还在走。  
老伏尔加又回到了空寥的公路上，似乎是铲雪车有一段时间没来了，路上的雪积了薄薄一层。不久后等大雪来临，这里就会封路。  
伊万握着方向盘手指轻轻叩着，嘀嗒声回荡在沉默的车里，也像是回荡在空旷的雪地上，低低的在雪原上回旋着。  
王耀靠在车窗上昏昏欲睡，他不知怎么就想起加加林，想起汤姆舰长，想到流浪。人们在每个宇宙的角落流浪。  
月亮在早上的时候如果有云的话，就会看到紫色的阴影。那就是伊万的眼睛。  
伊万在一边轻轻地唱起歌。  
[Снега выпадают и денно и нощно,  
[Стремятся на землю, дома огибая.  
[По городу бродят и денно и нощно，  
[Я, черная птица, и ты, голубая.  
[............  
[Согласно прогнозу последних известий,  
[Неделю нам жить, во снегах утопая.  
[А в городе вести: скитаются вместе.  
[Та, черная птица, и та, голубая.  
[Две птицы скитаются в зарослях белых,  
[Высокие горла в снегу выгибая.  
[Две птицы молчащих. Наверное, беглых!  
[Я - черная птица, и ты - голубая.  
[............  
[Молчащие, беглые, полуживые,  
[Я - черная птица, и ты - голубая.  
[............

车在黄昏还剩下一点光亮的时候在路边停了下来。伊万从后备箱拿出一个小架子在路边架起一口小锅，王耀开着门坐在后座看着伊万。  
“今天煮东西吃吗？”  
“在后面，王耀，拿一下那个红色袋子。”  
王耀转身拿过今天伊万拿来的红色的袋子，他好心的帮伊万打开了结，却看到了里面那些圆滚的白色小球。  
他是先愣了一下，缓慢地转动他脑子里远久的记忆，他曾经以为它们早就不存在，但其实它已经深深刻在他灵魂上了。  
那是汤圆。  
“拿来吧，水都倒好了，很快就要立冬了，这家的老板娘就开始做汤圆。”伊万调着火抬头就看见了看着汤圆发呆的王耀。  
“怎么了，”他拿过王耀手里汤圆，倒了一半进锅里，就把盖子盖上。  
王耀把伊万抱住，他感觉自己眼睛涌出温热的液体，他感到自己在哭。在那一瞬间他感觉自己变回了小孩，伊万抱着他轻轻地拍着他的背。明明是那样的寒冷，陌生的环境，可他还是止不住的感受到滚烫和熟悉。  
“谢谢。”  
我想，我可能真的是喜欢的吧。

“我们要去哪里？”王耀打开音响，摁下碟片。  
“我们去中国吧。”  
王耀低头看了看碗里的糖水，映着火光跳动和漫天星辰。  
“之后呢？”  
“不知道，管他呢，走到哪就哪吧。”  
音响坏的一个发出低沉的呜呜声。

[Две птицы скитаются в зарослях белых,  
[Высокие горла в снегу выгибая.  
[Две птицы молчащих. Наверное, беглых!  
[Я - черная птица, и ты - голубая.  
[............

 

 

 

END.


End file.
